User talk:Operep
Excuse me. I was just wondering if you can add some biographies and designs parts under the two headings on the Supersuit (Donnerverse) page. Nobody is still editing the page. Can you edit the headings for me, please? - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 00:45, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Images Images don't need to be in the images category if they're already in a specific images category because the specific image categories are already part of the Images category. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:42, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Because of meat-puppeting. Galaxie delta told me how you asked your friends to edit for you to avoid a block which is against terms of use. I shortened the block because galaxie delta was intimidating me something she has been blocked for. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:53, September 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm well within my right to block you for meat puppeting and harassment and now galaxie delta has confirmed you're all a group of friends it confirms that all instances in the past have been meat puppeting as well. Staff at community central have told me that by doing that you and your friends are breaking fandom terms and conditions. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:04, September 28, 2019 (UTC) If you apologise for what you've done and assure me it won't happen again I might consider shortening your block but as it stands I feel like if you were to get blocked again in the future you'd just ask your friends to edit for you and we'd be back to the same position again. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:04, September 28, 2019 (UTC) I've shortened your and everyone except for galaxie-delta's block until the 1st January 2020 so just over three months and just under a week longer than you had been originally blocked for. Thank you for your apology. I assume you understand why galaxie-delta will not be having her block shortened. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:26, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Copying It has come to my attention that you are copying a lot of your content from the DC Extended Universe Fandom. Stop this immediately and write in your own words. It's not fair copying other people's hard work. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:34, September 30, 2019 (UTC) They are separate wikis. You can't just copy stuff over. It makes it redundant. You should write in your own words. Also you don'tneed to change the C of companies to small c. Leave them as is. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:16, October 1, 2019 (UTC) It is unnecessary to state that they possess greater strength etc than a normal human as it is implied by listing that they possess super strength etc. In their powers. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:06, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Some one has been removing the DC Extended Universe culture and location categories from articles, it's very annoying as this doesn't need to be removed and I'm having to add it back onto the articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:36, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Can you stop removing film categories. For example Batman (1989) culture should be in the Batman (1989) category so it appears when someone looks in the 1989 category. It doesn't need to be in the Batman culture category because the Burtonverse is specific to Batman and is in the Batman culture category and also the cultures category. Categories should be relevant to the universe/film and then the universe in the specific categories like cultures or Batman cultures. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:32, October 4, 2019 (UTC) You're still copying content. Entire chunks of what you've included on the Batmobile articles are copied directly from wikipedia. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:47, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Categories Can you stop renaming categories unnecessarily. The Category is Species not races and that is fine. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:27, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Section headers It should be See Also not Also see. It should be Notable Atlanteans (etc) not Known Atlanteans (etc). You're using the word respectively wrong. You shouldn't change every link from Diana or Wonder Woman to Diana Prince. In powers and abilities sections if it states a character has super strength it is unnecessary to then say "This character possesses super strength." You also don't need to specify that they are stronger than normal humans as it is suggested by the fact that they have super strength. I'm getting rather frustrated having to revert many of your edits. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:14, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Can you stop removing sections from infoboxes, it doesn't matter if there isn't something there, it's so things can be added at a later date. Also, the introductory paragraphs to the character should be specific to the version of the character rather than a carbon copy on every article. I know this is an issue but when I change it so it's unique please don't revert it back so it's identical again. I'll repeat that it is becoming very bothersome having to revert and edit many of your contributions. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:33, October 19, 2019 (UTC) You don't need to put Diana/Wonder Woman for everything, just Wonder Woman is fine. It's unnecessary! Also with disambiguation pages it should be in order of Live Action Film, Animated Film, Live Action TV Series, Animated TV Series so don't change it unnecessarily. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:33, October 26, 2019 (UTC) STOP removing sections from infoboxes (for example removing the Image section from the Gods of Olympus template), stop making every single article for each different version of a character have the same block of text (i.e. Superman) - Doomlurker (talk) 19:56, October 26, 2019 (UTC) I didn't say you removed an image, I said you removed the section in the infobox FOR the image. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:17, October 26, 2019 (UTC) They do have similar backgrounds but if one is written differently it doesn't need to be changed to be identical to the other articles. It's better to be written specifically for that version rather than being a carbon copy. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:19, October 26, 2019 (UTC) See above in bold. Doomlurker (talk) 17:56, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Your complaints Stop threatening to have me removed as administrator. I asked you not to do specific things and you continued to do so. I've managed this wiki for many years so it's not fair for you to ask me to have me removed when it's not like I didn't ask you in advance not to do the things you were blocked for. Perhaps if you tried talking to me in a proper conversation rather than I ask you to do something a different way to keep the fandom uniform then you argue, I elaborate on the reason and you don't reply to me and continue to do the things I asked you not to, you might have avoided a block. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:26, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Article titles Article titles should be capitalised so Batman's Utility Belt not Batman's utility belt. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:35, November 21, 2019 (UTC)